


sunburn

by xuxisoftbot



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Temperature Play, oof, pain play, porn with little plot, sigh i love summer, this isn't nasty it's just kinda wierd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuxisoftbot/pseuds/xuxisoftbot
Summary: Jaehyun hates the beach.





	sunburn

**Author's Note:**

> honest to god when i started writing this it was supposed to be fluff but it somehow became this don't look at me

Jaehyun hates the beach.

“Stop laughing, it hurts!” he whines, wincing when more cold aloe gel touches his sunburned back.

“Sorry,” Sicheng huffs between giggles, not sounding very sorry at all, shaking Jaehyun’s body from where he’s seated on the back of his thighs. Still, he continues smoothing the gel on Jaehyun’s skin with gentle hands.

“You should have listened when Doyoung told you to put on more sunscreen,” Sicheng scolds, closing the tub of aloe and wiping his hands on Jaehyun’s pants. Sicheng himself had tanned to a flattering golden brown, and Jaehyun is half appreciative, half jealous.

Jaehyun sighs as Sicheng climbs off of him to get ice, afraid to move in case it irritates his burn.

“Come back, I don’t wanna be here by myself,” he pouts, and Sicheng giggles at him again.

“People think I’m the baby of this relationship, but you’re such a child when you want something,” he says, sitting at the foot of the bed with a bowl of ice, and Jaehyun doesn’t think to question what he’s doing. When he feels hands are pulling at the waistband of his sweatpants, and he makes a noise of surprise, even as he's lifting his hips on instinct. “Really, Sicheng? I can’t move, you know.”

“I know,” Sicheng replies evenly, and Jaehyun is suddenly nervous.

Jaehyun hadn’t put boxers on underneath his sweatpants after showering, giving Sicheng easy access. Jaehyun waits, not sure what exactly to expect, as it's unusual for Sicheng to want to top him, and he has expressed a strong dislike for rimming. Jaehyun is broken out of his wondering when cool gel- the aloe from before- is being spread on his asscheeks. The contrast to the heat, from the lack of air conditioning in the room, makes him gasp, sensitive to the otherwise mild feeling. Sicheng then blows on the area where he put aloe, and Jaehyun squirms.

“What are you doing?” he asks, unsure if it is pleasant, or just strange. He remembers telling Sicheng that he’s interested in temperature play, but with Sicheng mostly submitting, they had never gotten a chance to experiment with it.

Sicheng doesn’t respond again, and Jaehyun shivers, not from the cold this time, but the sense of anticipation his silence creates.

Just when the temperature of the gel is starting to adjust to Jaehyun’s body, a piercing cold is dragged across his bottom, and he cries out. He twists around to see Sicheng tracing patterns on his ass with an ice cube, gaze focused and almost clinical. Jaehyun squirms, whining as he feels his dick start to harden. He only gets a break when the ice cube has melted and he pants, feeling water drip down over his hole.

Finally, Sicheng speaks. “How is it?” he asks, trailing a finger down to follow the water droplet.

“Good,” Jaehyun replies weakly, “more please.”

“Turn back around,” Sicheng orders, and Jaehyun feels his stomach flip from the unexpected commanding tone. He hurriedly obeys, head placed back on his folded arms, staring at the wall.

“Can I blindfold you?” Sicheng asks, crawling up the bed so he’s easily in Jaehyun’s line of sight. Jaehyun nods quickly, and Sicheng giggles at his eagerness. He grabs a sleeping mask from the bedside table and slips it over Jaehyun’s eyes, completely blocking off his eyesight.

Jaehyun feels the bed dip as Sicheng moves back down between his legs, and he’s shivering in anticipation before Sicheng even touches him. Now that he’s blindfolded, he won’t have a choice to see what will happen before Sicheng does it to him.

There’s no warning before another shock of cold is felt on Jaehyun’s ass, this time dragging down between his cheeks. He whimpers when it passes over his hole, then trails lightly over his perineum and balls.

“It’s too hot in here, the ice is melting so quickly,” Sicheng grumbles, reaching to, Jaehyun presumes, grab more ice cubes. Jaehyun feels more aloe gel being spread over his back and he sighs, but suddenly jerks and groans when ice is traced over his burned shoulder blades. His raw skin makes the cold feel burning hot, and he tries to squirm away only to wince in pain when the sunburned skin of his lower back drags harshly against Sicheng’s t-shirt. He groans again, sounding more like a moan this time when Sicheng digs his nails into his shoulder blade. “Don’t move.”

Jaehyun, shaking, nods, the pain and Sicheng’s voice going straight to his dick and making it twitch where it’s trapped against the bedsheets.

More ice, this time in two spots, is dragged across his back and Jaehyun balls his hands into fists to keep himself from squirming, loud moans slipping out as he clenches and unclenches his jaw. Even when the ice melts, Sicheng continues dragging his nails across Jaehyun’s back, occasionally landing firm slaps on his shoulders that send jolts of pain down his spine and make him all the more desperate. Sicheng gives him a particularly hard slap and he almost comes, vaguely registering tears slipping out from under the blindfold. Sicheng takes more ice and drags it down the sides of Jaehyun's torso, taking care to trace every dip of his ribs, and Jaehyun would beg if he weren't so overwhelmed with the need to come. He just needs a little more stimulation, but SIcheng isn't giving it to him.

Jaehyun is gasping for breath by the time Sicheng pulls back again, lightly slapping Jaehyun’s ass before lifting his hips, and Jaehyun barely has time to think before ice is being pressed to the tip of his cock. He nearly screams, back arching violently; it’s so unexpected and overwhelming, the cold burning against his skin, but just as quickly the feeling is gone and Jaehyun slumps against the bed, panting and twitching. It’s only when he notices wetness against his stomach, more than what would come from one ice cube, that he realizes he came from Sicheng’s torturing him alone.

“Wow,” Sicheng breathes behind him. “I only touched your dick once and you already came. That was hot.”

Jaehyun’s sure his face is now as red as his back with embarrassment. Sicheng shuffles back up over him, careful of his back this time, and gently pulls the blindfold off of Jaehyun’s face, smoothing his sweaty hair back down and wiping his watery eyes. “Can I come on you?”

Jaehyun nods breathlessly, too wiped out to respond verbally. Sicheng immediately grips his own dick, hard and red against his stomach, and starts jacking himself off. Jaehyun distantly feels a sense of pride that Sicheng is that turned on just from seeing him, but he’s too exhausted to think about it too much. Sicheng comes with a high moan, and Jaehyun winces when the warm liquid lands on his sensitive back.

“Oops, I’m gonna have to put more aloe on you,” Sicheng laughs, taking off his t-shirt to wipe them both down.

“Thanks,” Jaehyun mumbles, nearly falling asleep. Once they’re both mostly clean and he’s reapplied aloe to Jaehyun’s back, Sicheng lies down next to him.

“It’s too hot to cuddle,” he complains, entwining their fingers.

Jaehyun grimaces. “I don’t think I could move anyways, my back is so sore.” Sicheng just giggles in response, kissing the back of Jaehyun’s hand.

Jaehyun still hates the beach.

**Author's Note:**

> jaewin are switches, fight me about it on [twitter](https://twitter.com/necrobulist)
> 
> [curious cat](https://t.co/v6dkNS7i7m)


End file.
